Year of the Spark: March 19th
by Sparky Army
Summary: A year after they were all forced to leave Atlantis, John decides to look up an old friend after a particularly bad mission.


Year of the Spark: March 19th

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: This is an AU story. Set a year after "The Return Part 1," they never went back to Atlantis. The Ancients are still in control of Atlantis, and everyone including Elizabeth has finally moved on after their experience. 

Just Thought I'd Look You Up

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: A year after they were all forced to leave Atlantis, John decides to look up an old friend after a particularly bad mission.

* * *

"So was it worth it?" John asked as they walked toward the car. He knew Carson had forced her to come out to dinner with them. Sheppard was glad he'd done it too, he'd been worried about their former leader, which was why he'd been so quick to volunteer to take her home.

Elizabeth paused to look at him, before walking around the car and getting in. John got in on his side and started the car. "It was… I really enjoyed myself," Elizabeth answered thoughtfully.

John nodded, smiling as he pulled off. "Good… we were really getting worried about you there, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned, looking out her window. "I know."

John knew it was time to change the subject. "So, you planning on staying in Colorado?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Actually no. I'll be moving back to Washington D.C. in a month. The President wants me back as a Negotiator, but I will be back when I'm needed. The President seems to think the SGC will have the need for a good Negotiator now and again."

John nodded, a little saddened to hear she'd be leaving. He had a lot to get used to. Not only had his home been ripped away from him, but now his friends too. "Well, be sure to look me up if you're ever in Colorado."

Elizabeth smiled. "Only if you promise to look me up if you're ever in Washington."

John smiled back. "Deal."

**_One Year Later_**

John sat quietly in General Landry's office. "… look son, you've been through a pretty rough year, and you just lost a member of your team. I want you to take two weeks off."

"Sir, I'm fine."

"Colonel Sheppard, I don't want to make it an order," Landry warned.

John sighed. "Understood, sir."

"Dismissed."

John stood sharply and walked out of the office.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in Washington, especially since he had no family or friends in Washington… except for Elizabeth. He supposed that was the point. There was Elizabeth, and in the end after a year with no word from her as to how she was doing, he needed to see her. He needed a little piece of the home he'd left behind. The thing was… Landry had been wrong. He'd lost far more than one member of his team. He'd lost his family… thanks to the Ancients. He'd lost his home. He'd lost Elizabeth, his best friend… and so much more. 

John had been avoiding what he came to Washington to do for days. How exactly did he just drop by unannounced after a year? Sure, Elizabeth had asked him to look her up if he were ever in Washington, but had she really meant it? He'd tried to contact her before. Carson and Rodney had tried to contact her a number of times with no success. They heard things, that she was doing fine, that her career was doing great, and that so was she, but she never once got together with them. Was she trying to bury her past? Did she really want to see John again, a reminder of the home she'd lost? In the end he supposed it was fear that held him back. He'd had a rough year, and his last mission had put a lot in perspective. John was finally starting to realize just how fragile things could be. 

One moment his second in command had been right in front of him… they'd been joking and laughing as usual. The next minute he was watching his friend's eyes widen in horror before he looked down at the shot wound that had gone through him, and the blood flowing from his wound. In a blink of the eye John had watched his second in command die, leaving behind a wife and two kids. Two freakin' kids! He had lost people before, more times than he could count, but without the support he'd once relied on, he was helpless. For once in his life he couldn't be the strong soldier any more. He needed a friend… a friendly face to tell him he'd done everything he could. That was why he'd come to Washington.

* * *

John closed the taxi door and walked up the steps to Elizabeth's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do, but that didn't matter. The fact was… he needed to see her, if only for a second. He just needed to see her face. John knocked, nervously shifting from one foot to another. The door opened suddenly and John frowned when he saw General Jack O'Neill on the other side.

"General!" John tensed immediately upon seeing the two star General. "I uh… I-"

"Colonel Sheppard! How's it hangin'?"

John froze for a second, unsure how to react. "Uh… fine sir… a bit surprised to see you here…."

Suddenly Elizabeth appeared behind the man. "John! What're you doing here?" she asked in surprise. John cleared his throat, looking at the two, completely confused.

"I was in the area… thought I'd look you up."

"Hank told me about what happened last week. Major Lipton was a good guy… I knew him since he was nothin' but a lieutenant."

John tried not to react. Brendan had talked about O'Neill quite a bit during their time working together; it was easy to see just how much Brendan respected the General. His favorite story to tell was when he was still a Captain and his team was sent to save SG-1. Something about a Goa'uld named Hathor, John hadn't really been listening.

"We were just about to have dinner, maybe you could join us?" Elizabeth asked, obviously trying to ignore the tension.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," John said.

"It's no problem, we have enough!" Elizabeth assured him. "Come on in."

Finally John smiled awkwardly. "Okay."

* * *

John had done his best to get through dinner without jumping to conclusions. Just because the General was at her house for dinner, didn't necessarily mean there was something between them. He ignored Elizabeth's giggle every time O'Neill made a joke. He ignored the way he touched her back when he offered to help her with the dishes. He even ignored the small water fight that had resulted from them doing the dishes. So they were close, it didn't mean they were together, and he wouldn't overreact only to find out he'd been wrong. John sat quietly on the love seat while Jack said his goodbye to Elizabeth, ignoring the way he hugged her. Elizabeth gave a quick glance at John before walking outside with General O'Neill. John could see them out the window talking, but tried to ignore the fact that they were so close… whispering something private to each other.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back inside, with a smile on her face. "So… this was nice!"

John ignored the fact that he felt like an idiot for even coming. General Jack O'Neill was considered a handsome man too many at the SGC, despite his age. Should he really be surprised that she'd seemed to move on; it wasn't like he'd ever made a move? She'd cut all ties with her friends on Atlantis, obviously finding it to hard to be reminded of everything you lost. It hadn't been easy for him either. "Yeah… the food was really great, thanks for inviting me in. I probably should have called first," John admitted as she took a seat beside him.

"It's fine… it was a pleasant surprise." Elizabeth looked away for a second, her expression becoming serious. "Jack told me what happened. I'm glad you looked me up."

John frowned. "Yeah… I guess I just needed some time away… of course I didn't really have a place to get away too… so… thanks."

Elizabeth patted his hand. "It's fine… so I'm guessing your wondering why the General was here for dinner."

John froze, unable to speak. He'd never really realized just how well she knew him. Obviously she knew him more than most… more than any for her to sense his discomfort. Sheppard had learned long ago how to bluff, and usually not many saw through the wall he'd created… except for Elizabeth.

Weir rolled her eyes, sitting back against the love seat. "No we're not together, but we have become good friends. I work with him a lot, so I guess we've developed a bit of a bond during our time together. I don't have any interest in him, and presently I know he wouldn't feel that way about me either considering he's dating Colonel Samantha Carter."

John had no idea how to react. Was he really so transparent? "You're kiddin' me!"

"Nope, but you need to keep what I just told you secret. Their relationship is no longer against the rules, but it could cause Colonel Cater problems, so they'd rather keep things quiet until they know how they're going to handle things. Okay?"

John nodded. "Yeah sure! Wow… I can't believe they actually got together! Everyone at the SGC consider them the popular couple, but they've always worried they'd never actually do something about their new freedom!"

Elizabeth paused for a second, the look she gave him sending chills down his spine. "It's rare to get a second chance at love, when it happens you can't waste another second. I guess sometimes you just have to go for it and hope everything will turn out okay."

"Did I ever tell you, you were a hopeless romantic?" he asked, smiling at her.

"You may have mentioned that, yes." Elizabeth shrugged. "I can't say I blame you though… I am!"

Sheppard wasn't sure where their conversation was going, but he did have a feeling they weren't just talking about romance. John envied O'Neill… he'd finally gotten the woman of his dreams. John just wished he could do the same! "If it makes you feel any better… I am too," he whispered to her.

They sat their, staring into each other's eyes neither keeping track of the time passing by. He was mesmerized by the shadows in her eyes… the secrets she kept hidden, revealed in her beautiful green orbs. In a lot of ways, he and General O'Neill had many things in common. Neither were sticklers to the rules, they'd both been married once before which had ended in disaster, and both were hopelessly in love. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her, channeling his feelings over the years into their kiss. She didn't react at first, probably stunned by his bold move. Just as John was about to pull away she finally kissed him back, her arms going around him and gravitating towards his hair.

When the kiss was broken both were smiling. It was John who forced himself to break the silence. "In the words of General Jack O'Neill… sweet."

Elizabeth laughed at that. "You know just what to say to ruin the moment, don't you?"

John shrugged. "It's a gift!"

"When I told you to look me up if you were ever in Washington this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"All I know is… I gotta look you up more often!"

The End


End file.
